Johnny Napalm
Johnny Napalm is a playable character in all four Guitar Hero games. He represents the punk genre in all games. Biography Johnny Napalm. Guitar God. But it wasn't always that way. Before his 19th birthday he already had several brushes with the law. Inspired by the punk movement of the 70s and 80s, Johnny Napalm got his guitar and without a single lesson he was earned the status Guitar God. -- Guitar Hero manual bio Raw is the word that describes Johnny Napalm best. That goes for his guitar playing and his abuse of the English language. His energy on stage is unmatched. He's the true successor to the Punk Era and an awesome talent. -- Guitar Hero in-game bio He embodies the true spirit of punk rock with his signature swagger and skills. Released from lockup for almost tolerable behavior, Johnny lurches back into the spotlight, rough and ready for action. -- Guitar Hero II in-game bio A fiend for surf punk and rapid downstrokes, Johnny Napalm spends as much time thrashing onstage as he does gettin' hassled by the 5-0. Fully chaotic and hella toxic, Johnny's all-age shows are totally legendary. -- Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s in-game bio "I love the smell of napalm in the morning." Whoever said that never met Johnny. Up all night thrashing and partying, there is no sleeping for Johnny, just blacking out. "I eat disco and shit emo." -- Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock in-game bio Appearance Johnny Napalm is depicted as a tall, slim figure, somewhat lanky. His hair is fashioned in a spiked mohawk, almost always dyed green (his hair is red in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock though). Clothing *''GH'': Johnny wore a sleeveless Union Jack shirt, ripped blue denim pants and blue sneakers. *''GH2'': In his default look, called "Mohawk" he wears a yellow sleeveless T-shirt with a radioactive symbol in black that takes up the whole space of the shirt. He wears jeans torn up just below his knees, and black sneakers. **His "Liberty Spikes" outfit has him dressed in a khaki jacket with a dirty-white shirt underneath, on which the anarchy symbol is represented. He wears blue denim pants and combat boots. As the name implies, his hair is styled in liberty spikes instead of a mohawk. *''GH80s'': In this game, Johnny's hair is styled differently: he sports a long bang that falls over his right eye and down along the right side of his face. He wears a studded collar around his neck and a red sleeveless shirt, on which the anarchy logo appears silk-screened (note the difference in color around the logo). He wears blue denim shorts and red sneakers. *''GH3'': Johnny's hair becomes red instead of green, but is a spiked mohawk again (though longer than it used to be). He now appears shirtless, wearing black denim pants with chains dangling from it (as well as the Union Jack imprinted around the crotch area of the pants), and white shoes. It is to be noticed that, when looked closely, Johnny's chest seems to bear some scars. This might be a reference to Sex Pistols late bassist Sid Vicious who, before a gig in USA, carved the phrase "gimme a fix" on his chest with a razor. **His alternate look has him wearing a black leather jacket with chains across his chest, as well as a green, long, straight mohawk. Category: Characters